Valentine's Day with the Student Council
by Cookielova
Summary: "Lelouch! Please accept my chocolates!" "Kallen we love you! Please take our roses and cards!" Yeah. I wonder how they're gonna get out of this one. No pairings, just crack. Have fun reading


**Valentine's day with the Student Council**

* * *

Shirley sighs deeply, looking at the small box of chocolates that rested in her hands. "Oh Lelou…when will I have the courage to give this to you...?"

Milly reads over her notes in the Student Council room and peers over at Shirley, "Ne Shirley, can you sort out what's wrong with the Swimming club? They're asking for $1000 for some reason." The blonde said in a serious tone.

"Hai~" Shirley called out and shoved the box inside her blazer, and left the room.

"Now, how to start the fun..?" Milly asked herself in the empty room, a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Lelouch, I need you to go to the Swimming Club to pick up Shirley. Don't tell her why or anything, and don't ask." Milly said as Lelouch walked into the Student Council room.

"Right…" he nodded and left the room. Rivalz leaned forward, his chin resting on his entwined fingers, "Prez, I sense something fishy…"

Milly laughed, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about." She went back to calculating the funds for the Equestrian club.

"Whatever you say…" he sighs and looks out the window, a box wrapped in ribbons hidden in his pants pocket.

Nina stopped typing on her computer and stood up,"I heard Princess Euphemia is making an appearance at Tokyo Tower. I'll be back before sundown." She left the room without another word and Kallen giggled softly.

"What do you find so funny?" Lelouch asked, walking back into the room with a blushing Shirley beside him.

"Oh? What's that you're holding?" Milly asked, her eyes glistening with happiness.

Lelouch looks down at his right hand that held a box of chocolates from Shirley,"Oh…Shirley gave me some chocolates. I never asked, but why _did_ you give me chocolates Shirley? It's not my birthday or anything..?"

Kallen's eyes widened in realisation and stood up, "I'm not feeling well. No…I can't go….I'm going to the bathroom!" she yelled in her fragile voice and ran out of the room.

"Eh? What's up with her? It's only Valentine's day…" Rivalz wondered out loud.

Lelouch blanched,"V-Valentine's D-day?" he asked, looking at a grinning Milly.

"Yup, today's the 14th of February! Or have you forgotten already?" Milly asked playfully.

"I…I gotta go to! Nunnally needs me!" Lelouch exclaimed and bolted out of the door, accidently throwing the box back to Shirley and leaving.

Shirley let out a sob and collapsed on a chair, her head in her hands,"Doushite..? Why did he give it back to…me?" she choked out.

"Ne…Milly…" Rivalz started.

Milly blushed, as Rivalz rarely called her by her name. She turned to look at him with an innocent smile, "Yes Rivalz?"

"Um…Happy Valentine's Day…Milly." He held out a box of chocolates and looked away in embarrassment.

Milly giggled, "Thanks Riv!" she smiled and accepted the box from him, gently pulling away the ribbons.

Rivalz blushed, noticing the nick name,"Uh...It's no problem…Oh Shirley, I have one for you too!" he turned towards the heartbroken girl and slid a yellow box with a green ribbon.

She looked up at Rivalz, her lips pulled back in a snarl and her eyes cold, "Does it look like I want them?"

Rivalz' eyes widened, and he stepped back, "What have I created?!"

* * *

**Back with Lelouch and Kallen, running for their lives.**

"Lelouch! Please accept my chocolates!" hordes of girls ran behind the tall ravenette as he pushed his stamina to the max.

"Dammit! How could I have not known that it's Valentine's day!" he yelled in frustration.

'Although, I could just geass them all to leave me alone…that may help in the long run too…' he thought, a grin forming on his aristocratic face.

"Kallen we love you! Please take our roses and cards!" a crowd of boys marched towards the frail and sickly Kallen.

'Damn, if only Ohgi had reminded me…oh he's gonna get some shit from me when I see him next!' Kallen though, her hands curling into fists.

'I...need to go!" she exclaims and turns on her heel, running away from the pack of boys coming closer to her.

Kallen spotted Lelouch running towards the school gymnasium and caught up to him.

Lelouch felt the presence of a woman beside him and started to sprint for his life. He felt a hand on his arm and was pulled behind the wall next to the gym. A small hand covered his mouth and he was pushed behind a nearby bush.

Kallen let go of Lelouch,"Hey-!" he yelled and Kallen cursed, covering his mouth again. He looked around and saw that it was only Kallen, and sighed in relief.

"Look, I have a way in which we can get rid of them. We can pretend that we're girlfriend and boyfriend and voila, no more chocolates and cards. You in or not?" she whispered in his ear.

Lelouch blushed and nodded. Kallen let go of him and he stood up. His fan girls noticed him and starting running towards him.

He held his hand out for Kallen and she stood up beside him, dusting her skirt. Her fan boys spotted her and started to charge towards the pair.

"Excuse me girls, but my girlfriend here is getting kind of jealous that I'm receiving gifts from you all." Lelouch spoke up as the girls surrounded him.

"Yeah, sorry. Lelou dearest would get angry too if I go cards and chocolates from you boys too." Kallen said in her frail voice, blushing slightly.

Lelouch's hand snaked its way around her waist and brought her closer to him, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting to attend." They left their fan girls/boys collapsed on the floor and walked towards the Student Council building.

* * *

**Back with the scared student council members…and Shirley**

"Hey…where are Kallen and Lelouch?" Rivalz asks Milly.

"Probably out on a date." Milly shrugged.

Shirley burst into tears.

* * *

**With Princess Euphemia and Nina**

"P-Princess Euphemia…" Nina sighed and stared at her idol.

"Oh? You're that girl from Lake Kawaguchi…" Euphemia smiled.

Nina blushed,"Uh…about that, I wanted to thank you for saving my life!" Nina bowed.

Euphemia's eyes widen,"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad I helped…" she said in a soft voice.

"Princess, the Viceroy has asked for your appearance at dinner. Shall we go on?" Suzaku said, gesturing to the limo.

"Hmm…why don't you join me? Oh, silly me, I never got your name!" Euphemia giggled.

"My name is N-Nina, your highness." Nina blushes.

"Well then Nina, would you like to join me for some time at the palace? It's the least I can do for endangering your life…" Euphemia smiled sadly.

"R-Really? I…I can stay in the palace?" Nina asked, stars forming in her eyes.

"Yes, but only until dinner. I think the Viceroy has something to talk about with the princess, but I''ll escort you home Nina." Suzaku gave a polite smile to the xenophobic girl.

Nina shivered,"Um…that's fine, I think I can go back to Ashford by myself…in any case I left Lelouch and the others to do all the council work."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he noticed Euphemia's posture stiffen, "Excuse me Nina…did you just say Lelouch?"

* * *

**Back with the Student council members, plus the 'couple'**

"Oh~ why was his hand around you then?! You can't lie to Prez~" Milly teased Kallen.

"Milly…please stop.." Kallen said in a meek voice, wanting out. She sent a small glare to the raven haired boy on the other side of the room.

"Wow Lelouch! You got a girlfriend before me! And it's Kallen! Man this sucks!" Rivalz whined.

"Lelouch has a girlfriend?" a small voice asked and the door opened.

"Nunnally, thank goodness. Let's go eat some snacks." Lelouch said hurriedly and pushed Nunnally's wheelchair out of the room again.

He wasn't seen again for the whole day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The end.**

**Yeah.**

**Sooo unfinished. And short.**

**But.**

**Had no time.**

**Wrote this little mofo in 20 minutes.**

**The most hectic 20 minutes of my life.**

**R&R~**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
